fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gundahar Phrixus Xenophon
---- THIS PAGE IS A WORK IN PROGRESS, PLEASE BEAR WITH ME PEEPS! >//O// 'Gundahar Phrixus Xenophon ''is a mage at Othrys, he ranks in with the Centurion's, being the most powerful of the Centurion's, he has a lot of self-confidence, but will never be overconfident, his teacher Cronus, taught him all that he knows, and vowed to protect Cronus. Rumours spread about Gundahar being more powerful than the Titan's, even though he would not admit it, he thinks he is. Gundahar is more or less the assassin of Oryths, being the only one with great agility, without magic to support him. Gundahar also trained in secret, being on the level with the Cardinals, Gunhadar only did this, so he could protect Cronus better. The Centurion's know they are no match for Gundahar, therefore, they do what they are told from him, he is greatly respected in Othrys. But, some mages there do not respect him at all, thinking he's just a lap dog for Cronus. Gundahar went around the world, training himself, to gain strength to protect Cronus, after going to the Crescent Archipelago, he learned various fighting styles, and sword fighting styles. ''Appearance. '''Gundahar' has jet black hair, with a skull pin in his hair. ''Personality. '''Gundahar' is a bubbly person. Being more cutesy than 'terrifying'. Gundahar is also lazy, always seeking to take the easy way out. Gundahar is more independant that anything, since it was just up to him to be strong, and keep to himself, he doesn't like anyone 'ratting' or telling on people, if they do, he targets them, either killing them, or seeking an apology. Gundahar has slight trust issues, always having an informant or two, just in case he needs more information than what was given. Gundahar is also immensly flirtatious, he'll flirt with anyone, no matter who they are, his bubbly flirting makes it fun to be around him, or annoying, depending on the person. ''History. There is not much to tell about Gundahar, he is just a boy, from a simple town. Who desires to learn magic to better the world around him. But, came that fateful day when he wandered into Othrys, he went there, then got captured, then put under the wing of Cronus Saturnalia, learning Wool Magic, Flame of Rebuke, Forbidden Flame Arts, Shadow magic and Concealment Magic, after that, he was trained in the ways of assassination, and trained so hard, that he went onto the level of Cardinal, but kept it secret from everyone, all this, just to protect the one who he cherished the most, Cronus himself. When Gundahar was in the Crescent Archipelago, he learned fighting styles, sword fighting styles, trained his strength, and agility, and offensive power. He is now at superhuman levels of strength, speed, and offence. Magic And Abilities. *'Flame of Rebuke: Gundahar knows Flame of Rebuke, even though that his adaptation of this magic is a little crude, he still is able to control it, but his control over it isn't as percise as it could be under the right training. *Wool Magic: Gundahar's favourite magic to use is Wool Magic, since it makes his enemies relaxed, giving him a chance to attack whilst they're out of it. He uses this magic because sometimes he gets lazy. **'Spells: 'Wool Bomb: Wool bomb *Forbidden Flame Arts: Gundahar uses this magic with Flame of Rebuke, but it comes at a price, if the amount of Enterno he absorbs goes over the limit he could handle, he could lose control over the flames, therefore, causing harm to him, or those around him. *Ten Spells of the Flaming Gods: Gundahar knows nine out of ten spells, he told himself he didn't need to learn the last spell, since he'll never use it, not using magic for six months makes him push the last spell away. *Shadow Magic: Gundahar uses Shadow Magic to help him with his assassin techniques. *'''Assassin Techniques: ''Gundahar'' is able to slow his breathing and heart rate. (W.I.P) *'Concealment Magic: '''Gundahar's concealment magic is mostly used on himself, he sneaks around by using this magic. *'Immunity to Poisons/Relaxants: Gundahar's training doped him up on more poison, you could stuff in three blue whales. (Sarcasm.) (W.I.P) *'''Aura Manipulation: ''Gundahar'' is able to manipulate how his aura feels, if he wanted too, he could make it kind, loving, and caring, or, if someone pisses him off, he could turn it into something cold, hostile, violent and pure terrifying. (Not being a magic skill, just something that assassin's know how to do.) *'Immense Magical Power: 'Gundahar, after unlocking his magic ability, had extraordinary amounts of Magic Power. He worked on building up his magic power, by constantly draining his magic power, and replenishing it. (W.I.P) *'Twilight Pheonix Kenpo: '''Gundahar (W.I.P) *'Immense Strength: Gundahar'' was trained in strength training as well, day after day, Gundahar would lift more and more weight, if he couldn't lift what Cronus requested, he would punish Gundahar, by beating him, relentlessly. This made Gundahar work harder at achieving the goals of his weight training. *'Immense Agility:' A chunk of his training went into his agility, to make up for his weak defences, he uses speed to get away from attacks, or to dodge around to keep alive. (W.I.P) *'Immensly Keen Reflexes: '''Most of Gundahar's training was into the reflexes category, since it's the thing that keeps most mages alive, he is able to dodge a bullet at point blank range, even though most of this is instinct, that is what Gundahar relied on for most of his counted kills.(W.I.P) *'Immense Intelligence: Gundahar has his wits about him, he doesn't seem smart, but that is to throw off his opponents. (W.I.P) *'Enhanced Keen Senses: '''Gundahar's training made his senses become more keen, after two years of gruelling training, his five senses all been sharpened. (W.I.P) *'Keen Observation Techniques: 'Gundahar is able to pick people apart, if he studies them hard enough, if you have a secret lover, he would find it, if you had a secret stash of manga, he could find that as well, he could pick people apart to the bone. (W.I.P) *'IMMENSE KAWAĪĪNESS!: '''Yup. He's supa' kawaii. ''Equipment. *'Katana: '''Gundahar uses a katana, to finish off his foes, the blade itself is imbued with magic capable of harming Immortals, Demons, Dragons, and beings with great Magic Power. (W.I.P) Gallery. Gundahar 00.jpeg|H-Hello... Stats. Quotes. Trivia.'' *Gundahar is one of the cutest traps on this wikia. *In Gundahar's two years, he's gotten over 1, 500 confirmed kills, all being highly skilled mages. *Gundahar trained in secret, so he could better himself. *Gundahar is ashamed of the Centurions. *Gundahar is based off the character of Killua Zoldyck, my gods, I love Killua Zoldyck with a passion. xD Category:Bismarck-Chan